Primers, serums, lotions, and other cosmetic products are used on skin for various purposes. Cosmetic formulations can work like a moisturizer, or may absorb oil to create a matte appearance. Some can contain antioxidants, for example such as vitamin C and E or ingredients for moisturizing skin. For protection, some may even have a sun protection factor (SPF).